Une ouvreuse d'yeux pas bienvenue
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia n'apprécie pas la nouvelle 'amie' d'Angel...


**fanfic traduite. J'ai eut le coup de foudre. Il y a une suite que je n'ai pas encore traduite mais qui ne va pas tarder.**

Traductrice : Aurélie (ou a.a.k)

**Une ouvreuse d'yeux pas bienvenue**  
Auteur: **AbbyCadabra**   
Dénégation: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ce type avec le nom bizarre... Joss 

'Oooh, je suis si heureuse que tu ais pu me sauver, toi, grand sombre et beau morceau d'homme, toi! Je suis Carly! Aimes-tu mon décolleté? Je veux dire, comment peux-tu le manquer avec la robe visqueuse, de putains, deux-tailles-trop-petites que je porte?Je ne sais pas encore ton nom, mais puis-je avoir tes enfants? Oooh…'

Hmph. Que quelqu'un me tire de ma misère. Mais si cette nana pose ses mains sur Angel une seule fois de plus, je la prends avec moi.

Je suis toute pour aider les désespérés. Vraiment, je le suis. Mais certaines de ces personnes désespérées n'ont pas seulement besoin d'aide, mais elles ont besoin d'une putain de tenue!

Cette fille… cette Carly… vient juste de se faire attaquer par un énorme démon et elle colle Angel genre cinq minutes plus tard! C'est quoi son problème ? Ne peut-elle pas piger le concept qu'elle est presque morte et que nous devions l'aider ? Oh, pardonnez-moi; elle sait définitivement qu'_Angel _ l'a sauvée. Elle le dit genre toutes les deux secondes. 'Oh, merci infiniment pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu es mon héro. Comment puis-je vous payer en retour?' Blah, blah, blah. Si elle me demande comment nous rembourser, je lui donnerais un numéro à trois, peut-être quatre chiffres. Mais là maintenant, j'accepterais qu'elle ferme juste sa bouche.

"Oh, mince . Je parle et je parle et je ne sais même pas ton nom! Tu es mon héro et je ne sais même pas comment t'appeler."

"Euh, Angel."

Bordel, cette femme est une vraie niaise pour ce gros vampire stupide car son visage vient juste de s'allumer en entendant son nom. Biensûr. Maintenant qu'ils connaissent le nom de l'autre, ils peuvent partir à toute allure à Vegas et se marier.

"C'est un nom tellement magnifique, Angel. Ca te va vraiment bien. Tu es mon ange après tout." 

Blêmissement.

Pourrais-tu flirter un peu _plus _impudemment? C'est pas assez gênant.

Et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'Angel la regarde comme ça? Ca ne peux pas être parce qu'elle est jolie parce que, bien faut y faire face : elle ne l'est pas. Elle est définitivement peu séduisante. Sûr elle est blonde, mais pouvons-nous dire eau oxygénée? Et elle, avec ses joues roses et dents blanches parfaitement formées et grande bouche boudeuse et yeux bleus en formes d'amandes … Oh, ouais. Elle s'est définitivement prit toutes les branches quand elle en tombée du laid arbre … pas attractive du tout...

Qui suis en train de berner? Elle est genre parfaite!

Qu'est-ce – Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Est-ce que je viens juste d'entendre un gémissement? Oui! Ca vient juste d'arriver encore. Maintenant qui pourrait avoir fait ça?

Humm… Ca doit être soit Gunn soit Wesley. Angel est trop gentleman pour gémir à cette femme tandis que toute son attention est braquée sur lui. Wes et Gunn ont l'air tous les deux dégoûtés. 

Euh… peut-être que ce à quoi ils gémissaient vraiment était le dégoûtant démon de boue duquel ils sont recouverts…

Non, attends! C'est pas possible parce que Gunn vient juste de rouler les yeux. Ils sont bien en train de gémir pour cette fille qui est en train de se mettre à genoux devant Angel.

Whoa, ça n'est pas sorti de la façon voulue.

"Allons-y, Cordy." 

Oh, mon Dieu. Les images mentales! Eww… 

"Cordy!"

"Quoi?" Je regarde Angel et tout le monde s'empile dans sa voiture. Et deviner qui a pratiquement viré le pauvre Wesley gluant hors de son passage pour plonger sur le siège avant près d'Angel? Deux estimations et la première ne comte pas.

"On s'en va." Angel a une touche d'impatience dans sa voix. Et c'est une touche d'impatience qui a intérêt à ne pas être diriger contre moi à moins qu'il veuille savoir ce que goûte un mélange de sang et d'eau bénite.

Je vais juste lui soulever mes sourcils et lentement, très lentement, marcher, non flâner jusqu'à la voiture.

"Cordy, dépêche-toi veux-tu? Moi et Wes sommes dans le besoin désespéré de prendre une douche."

Gros bébés. Attendezuneminute. Il n'y a aucunes chances pour que je m'asseye à l'arrière avec eux alors qu'ils ont toujours du minou suintant sur leurs vêtement. Je m'assieds à l'avant et je me fiche de ce que Miss je-vais-rentrer-à-la-maison-et-commencer-mon-propre-fan-club-d'-Angel en pense.

Sois polie. Sois polie. Cliente payante potentielle ici. Sois polie.

"Excusez-moi. Madame?" C'est fichtrement bien. Je n'ai même jamais appelé ma propre mère une madame.

Et à quel point était-ce inefficace? Cette cruche est toujours pleine de bave à cause du bavardage.

Je m'éclairci la gorge pour essayer de la faire fermer sa bouche.

N'a pas marché.

Et la politesse vient juste d'être jetée par la fenêtre. 

"Hey! La demoiselle en détresse! Dégage de la voiture!"

Oh ouais, ça a obtenu son attention. Et si elle pense que ce regard menaçant va me déconcerter, elle ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire.

"Excuse-moi?" A en juger par sa voix je dirais qu'elle pense qu'elle vient juste d'être insultée. Bon sang, elle doit être vraiment stupide parce que je pense que c'est assez évident que je viens juste de l'insulter.

"J'ai dit dég – Tu sais quoi? Juste oublie."

Parfois cette nouvelle moi douce et sensible me fait vraiment chier. Je voudrais vraiment juste remettre cette fille à sa place là maintenant et j'ai l'insulte parfaite pour le faire. Etre une chienne n'a juste pas— 

**EST-CE QU'ANGEL VIENT JUSTE DE LUI MATER** **LE CUL!**

Oui il l'a fait! Le bâtard. Et elle a le culot de lui sourire en retour et de la jouer toute… Qu'était le mot que ma mère avait l'habitude de dire?

Sainte… Saintouche… Sainte-nitouche! Elle joue tellement la sainte-nitouche, comme si il y a deux minutes elle n'était pas partout sur lui comme des abeilles sur du miel.

Oh, ça y est! Je vais juste monter au-dessus d'elle et m'incruster entre ces deux tourtereaux pour les garder à l'oeil.

"Que diable…? Ow!"

Oops ma douce. Mon erreur. Je n'ai pas voulu donner un coup de coude dans la poitrine de Carly. Total accident.

Alors que je m'installe entre elle et Angel, je murmure des excuses oh-si-humble. "Oh, désolé. Ma faute."

"Non tu rigoles."

Oh, non elle n'a pas. "Ecoute petite traînée – Ugh!"

Est-ce qu'Angel vient juste de me donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac?

"Angel!" 

"Cordy?"

Ouais, ouais. Oh, j'ai compris ton message des yeux, stupide vampire, 'Ferme-la, Cordy'. Bien.

OK, bizarre. Habituellement quand je tire ma langue à Angel, il n'essaye pas de retenir un sourire comme ça. Je reçois habituellement un roulement des yeux ou il secoue la tête.

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel…? Officiellement les dix minutes les plus gênantes et inconfortables de ma vie.

Entre l'odeur infecte s'émanant de Wes et Gunn du siège arrière, cette nouvelle fille, Carly... tu parles d'un nom stupide... et la main d'Angel entre mes jambes de sorte qu'il puisse décaler le changeur de vitesse j'ai cru que j'allais hurler.

Quand je suis entrée dans l'Hypérion Fred jouait à jette-un-coup-d'-œil avec Connor. C'est elle qui a hérité des fonctions babysitting pendant qu'Angel, Gunn, Wes, et moi sortons et allons nous battre contre n'importe quel démon qui est sur le point cogner dans la nuit; et dans ma tête merci aux visions.

Vous penseriez qu'avoir un bébé autour restreindrait totalement notre style de vie 'tuons toutes les mauvais choses dans les visions de Cordy, sauvons la fille, et débarrassons L.A du mal'… mais non vraiment. Pas trop en tout cas.

"Comment était Connor ce soir, Fred?" demanda Angel alors qu'il prenait son bébé dans les bras, son visage s'illuminant. Et pendant une seconde j'oublie presque que ses vêtements sont déchirés et qu'il a une énorme entaille sur le front.

"Aww, c'est si mignon!" Purée, cette nana Carly encore. Elle est toujours là? Ne peux-t-on pas la ramener à la maison maintenant? "Tu es un père célibataire?" Avec l'inclination de la tête d'Angel elle continue malheureusement, "Je respecte vraiment ça. Je veux dire, wow. Tu sauves les gens quotidiennement et tu as toujours le temps d'élever un bébé. C'est stupéfiant."

Peut-être qu'elle voudrait qu'Angel se tourne et laisse tomber son pantalon. Ca serait plus facile pour elle de lui embrasser les fesses de cette façon.

"Angel, pourrais-je te parler. En privé?" Carly veut lui parler en privé? Ca ne peut pas être bon. Vraiment, vraiment pas bon.

Il la prend dans le bureau de Wesley sans même lui demander. Un peu grossier?

J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger sur ce super confortable divan que nous avons ici dans le hall.

Ouais… celui sur lequel Gunn vient de se jeter. Que diriez-vous de cette chaise…

Dont Wes vient de s'asseoir dessus.

Bon sang! Bien. Le sol sera juste bien.

Est-ce que ceci peut encore devenir pire? Je veux dire, faisons une liste des choses qui pourraient devenir mauvaises. 

Esprit fracasser et douleur sévère induisant une vision dépeignant une mort brutal? Vérifier. 

Combat suant et totalement fatiguant avec un démon? Vérifier.

Sauver la fille qui s'avère être aussi tapante sur vos nerfs que des ongles sur un tableau noir? Vérifier. 

Je reviens à l'hôtel et m'allonge sur le sol froid et dur? Vérifier. 

Ca semble être une soirée assez merdique pour moi.

Mais je dois donner au sol un peu plus de considération. D'ici j'ai une vue parfaite de la conversation d'Angel et Carly.

Elle lui pose une question… Il réfléchi… Elle lui dit quelque chose sans attendre une réponse, couvrant son visage avec ses mains … Il l'a regarde et secoue la tête, disant quelque chose. Puis bouge ses mains pour la regarder, incline la tête et lui parle encore … Elle sourit. Est-ce humainement possible pour quelqu'un de sourire aussi grand? Peut-être qu'elle est un démon.

Vous savez quoi? Juste- juste- peu importe! Je viens juste de décider que je m'en fiche. Ma tête me fait trop mal pour m'inquiéter de cette fille. Elle n'est pas une menace.

Mais si elle l'était je ne sais pas ce qu'elle menacerait.

"Pourquoi es-tu couchée par terre, Cordy?" Angel apparaît au-dessus de moi comme énorme grand pilier de… je suis trop fatiguée pour penser à quelque chose d'intelligent pour le moment.

"Seule place où je pouvais m'allonger."

"Tu aurais put aller dans l'une des chambres vacantes à l'étage, ou même la mienne, pour t'allonger."

"Trop loin à marcher. Et puis je rentre bientôt à la maison. Tu me ramèneras?" 

Pourquoi est-ce que cette petite… ahem… je veux dire Carly, me regarde comme ça?

"Biensûr. Mais euh, attends juste ici un moment. Je vais ramener Carly chez elle en premier."

Grr…

"Peu importe. Je vais attendre."

"Juste là? Sur le sol?"

"Oui!" Oops, n'ai pas voulu que ma voix soit si forte. Mais pourquoi est-ce si dur de croire que je puisse être confortable couchée sur le sol?

"Angel? Pourrais-je te parler?"

"Biensûr, Wes."

Wes regarde d'Angel à la blonde scotchée à ses côtés puis de nouveau Angel. "Concernant les affaires d'Angel Investigation?" 

Oh, Dieu. Angel vient juste de comprendre l'indice. Qui l'aurait cru?

"Carly, pourrais-tu m'attendre dans la voiture? Je vais arriver." 

"Sûr."

Et elle part finalement! Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais si heureuse de voir le bas des reins d'une fille.

Et Angel semble apprécier la vue aussi. Ce vampire …

"De quoi étiez toi et Carly en train de discuter dans mon bureau?"

… perveti. Connard …

"Oh, ce n'était rien. Truc personnel."

… sans égard qui me laisse…

"Pas quand tu utilises mon bureau."

… juste couchée ici par terre …

"Elle m'a demandé de sortir dîner." 

… N'a même pas essayer de m'aider à me relever …

"Un rendez-vous?"

… Il aurait pu au moins me retirer du sol …

"Oui, nous avons un rendez-vous demain soir."

… je sais que je ne voulais pas me lever, mais au moins il aurait dû –

**QUOI!  
**

Fin.


End file.
